Little Bunny
by Kumi Shihori
Summary: Conjunto de Drabbles. Tributo a Kuchiki Rukia y su obseción por el conejo Chappy. ¡Chappy al poder!
1. Peluche

Bleach no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que me plasca :)

Dedicado a mi amiga Tuli-chan.

* * *

**Little Bunny**

* * *

**1.**

"**Peluche"**

_· Sabía que él debía ser el que tocara ese tema, pero nunca se imaginó que ella se le adelantase, ni mucho menos de aquella manera… ·_

* * *

Bostezó.

Que aburridos eran esos días. Nada que hacer, poco que ver.

Parecía que los Hollows se habían puesto en huelga o algo así. Ninguno se había asomado en dos largos y apestosos días.

Días, para su desgracia, totalmente aburridos.

Tal vez ese era el plan del enemigo; matarlo de aburrimiento.

Con pesadez, cambió la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo. Su padre se lo había regalado hacía ya mucho tiempo, y lo encontró debajo de la cama mientras arreglaba su habitación. Una de las cosas que se le ocurrió hacer gracias al fastidio.

La joven a su lado cambió su posición. El solo la miró con el rabillo del ojo, para luego regresar a su lectura.

Kuchiki Rukia, estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado, y ya estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

Pero, lo que más le inquietaba era la manera en la que reaccionaría Ichigo.

Llevaban dos años de relación. Dos hermosos años habían pasado ya.

Rukia misma, apenas y podía creérselo.

Y allí estaban, sentados en la cama de su habitación, uno junto al otro.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Sonrío al recordar cómo se armó la pelea en la casa de la noble familia Kuchiki al enterarse su hermano de que se pequeña hermana adoptiva estaba saliendo con aquel Shinigami sustituto Ichigo. Jamás había visto a su hermano así. Y para Kurosaki simplemente fueron semanas de terapia para poder olvidar aquello.

Pero ya era hora de subir un escalón más grande.

Dos años no bastaban con simples besos.

O al menos eso pensaba Rukia.

Miró al conejo de peluche que sostenía entre sus manos. Se lo había regalado Ichigo hacía unas semanas atrás.

Y una idea iluminó su rostro.

—Ichigo…-Llamó, imitando una voz dulce, como de niño pequeño. El aludido, volteó su rostro hacia la peli negra y alzó una ceja en señal de incomprensión. La morena se había escondido tras el muñeco y lo utilizaba como si fuera una marioneta.

—Ne, Ichigo… ¿Quieres mucho a tu novia?-Siguió imitando esa vocecita molesta.

—Claro que si-Respondió este, con un tono neutral en su voz, preguntándose del extraño comportamiento de su novia. — ¿Qué te pasa enana?

—Ne… ¿Y no has pensado en tener sexo con ella?

La reacción que tuvieron estas palabras fueron más de las que uno se pudiera imaginar.

Ichigo soltó de sopetón su libro, que cayó al suelo haciendo un extraño ruido, Rukia se quedó en su posición, totalmente colorada, abajo se escucharon los gritos de su padre loco y la pareja supuso que los había estado espiando de nuevo.

Solo se escuchaba la vocecita de su hermana pequeña Yuzu riñendo a su padre; no se debían escuchar las conversaciones privadas de otros.

En la habitación de la pareja, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

El silencio reinaba totalmente.

La mente de Ichigo era un torbellino ¿No se suponía que él era el que debía de tocar primero ese tema? ¿Desde cuándo Rukia pensaba en esas cosas?

Se formó un nudo en su garganta.

Respiró fuertemente, preparándose mentalmente para aquello.

Hasta que por fin pudo hablar.

— ¿Que preguntas son esas, enana?-Bufó, con las mejillas encendidas completamente, incapaz de mirar a la morena. Bajo de la cama y recogió el libro que antes había tirado.

—Es que… esas mocosas decían que cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman mucho… el hombre tiene una anguila y la mujer tiene una cueva, entonces decían que a la anguila a veces le gustaba ocultarse en la cueva y… pues de repente me miraron a mí y yo…

Ichigo miraba sentado desde el suelo a su novia con cara de desconcierto. Había dejado de escuchar a la mitad del relato, en primera porque su novia comenzó a hablar tan bajo y tan despacio que poco le entendía; y en segunda porque su mente comenzaba a procesar realmente lo que Rukia le había dicho. Las imágenes de su relación comenzaron a pasar rápidamente en su cabeza, como un recordatorio de que ya era hora de hacerla suya.

Rukia seguía y seguía hablando, con las mejillas completamente coloradas, el peluche entre los brazos, y la mirada cabizbaja.

¿Cuántas veces había tenido la oportunidad de ver el lado sensible de Rukia?

Si se ponía a recordar, podía contar con los dedos esas ocasiones.

_Y esta_, pensaba Ichigo, mientras se levantaba de donde estaba y se sentaba junto a ella,_ se sumará a la lista._

Rukia, al sentir un el cuerpo de su novio junto al de ella, se estremeció y bajo más la mirada.

Ichigo por su parte, solo se rascó la cabeza. Pensando. Tomo el peluche que Rukia sujetaba y habló imitando la voz que Rukia había hecho:

—Ne, Rukia, Ichigo te quiere mucho ¿Sabías?

Rukia miró el peluche, asintió lentamente.

Ichigo le tendió el conejito a Rukia para que esta lo abrazase, y cuando lo hizo, él le sujeto la cintura y la atrajo más hacia sí. Rukia solo se acomodó en su abrazo. Aún sonrojada.

Kurosaki le besó tiernamente en la cabeza.

—Ne, enana, esas cosas se dan por si solas.

—Hai…

—Es una posibilidad pero… ese momento se dará muy pronto.

Kuchiki Rukia sintió enormes mariposas revolotear por su estómago. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida de Shinigami. Se abrazó más a su novio. Llevó el peluche a la mejilla de su novio y lo pegó a él, simulando un beso.

Si lo pensaba bien, él también había pensado en esas posibilidades.

Hacer el amor con Rukia.

Con Kuchiki Rukia.

Su novia.

Se estremeció al pensar en su cuñado. Serían meses de terapia.

Pero valía la pena.

Rukia la valía.

Si tenía que aguantar los celos de su hermano, los aguantaría.

Sin duda, esperaría ansioso aquel momento.

* * *

Mi primer fic de Bleach, con la hermosa pareja IchiRuki. No es la gran cosa pero cuando a uno se le mete una idea la cabeza la verdad esque lo adaptas como sea (citando a una buena autora).

Aqui esta, se que es muy cursi, demasiado para mi gusto, pero no tuve ganas, ni el valor, para destruir una esena tan romantica, de nuevo demasiado para mi gusto. Se que Rukia se pone demasiado rara, pero tiene ganas xD

Serán drabbles, todos con el tema favorito de Rukia; los conejos. O más bien, Chappy. Tengo que decir que algunos drabbles estarán bajo petitción de ciertas autoras o lectoras. Así que si se les ocurre una buena idea, diganmela, yo me las arreglare para adapatarla xD

Ne, espero que les haya gustado. Críticas son bien recibidas.

Un beso, Kumi.


	2. Platónico

Bleach no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que me plasca :)

Dedicado a mi amiga Tuli-chan.

* * *

**Little Bunny**

* * *

**2.**

**"Platónico"**

_· Su orgullo no les permitía confesar su secreto que se obligaban a esconder; tenían un amor platónico ·_

* * *

Si tenía que describir su relación con una palabra...

Simplemente llegaba a lo platónico.

Aquello que es difícil alcanzar.

Casi imposible.

No podía describirlo de otra forma; Discuten, pelean, se gritan... Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que se odiaban, que no soportaban convivir. La mayoría de las personas pensaban eso.

A excepción de aquellos que realmente los conocían.

Porque su extraña relación no era normal.

Y eso, era lo que más le atraía de ella.

Kuchiki Rukia no era normal.

En primera, es una Shinigami.

En segunda, es una Shinigami enana y gritona.

En tercera, todo eso la hacía patéticamente linda.

Pero, su estúpida obsesión hacia ese asqueroso conejo aún no la comprendía del todo. Su amor platónico; el conejo Chappy. Inspiración de sus "encantadores" dibujos.

_"Que solo le quitan el drama a la historia"._ Pensó cruelmente su consiente.

_"Pero admite que aun así te derrites por ella, no puedes evitar sonreír bobamente cuando te pone esa carita"._

_"Cállate"_

¿Cómo es que ese maldito, esponjado, amoroso, rellenito, tierno conejo se ganaba toda la contemplación y el amor de Rukia?

¡Ese conejo no existe!

Es solo el producto de la imaginación de Rukia. Pero que imaginación.

Se había molestado. Y por razones estúpidas.

Estaba celoso... de un conejo...

Kurosaki ya no sabía cómo llamar la atención de la pequeña Shinigami, inconscientemente. Su inmadurez no le permitía aceptar que estaba completamente loco por su compañera.

Rukia caminaba a su lado, en las manos llevaba un nuevo muñeco de Chappy para su colección. Estaba al pendiente de todas las caras graciosas que Ichigo ponía. Y ella sabía muy bien el porqué.

Sonrió cruelmente.

Si esa era la única forma de que Ichigo se pusiera celoso... tendría que ganarse más conejitos.

Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Su manía obsesiva le traía buenas cosas después de todo.

Kuchiki Rukia amaba a su conejo Chappy; su amor platónico.

Kurosaki Ichigo perdía a su amor platónico por un conejo.

Que frustración.

* * *

Aqui está! Hoy no tengo muchos comentarios jeje

Un beso, Kumi.


	3. De tal padre tal hijo

Bleach no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que me plasca :)

Dedicado a mi amiga Tuli-chan.

* * *

**Little Bunny**

* * *

**3.**

**"De tal padre tal hijo"**

_· Era un pervertido al pensar en ella de esa manera, pero al verla así dejo que sus pensamientos más lujuriosos lo embriagaran ·_

* * *

Que incómoda era esa situación.

No pudo evitar moverse varias veces en su asiento. De nuevo su padre se había salido con la suya. Ni siquiera le conocía ese lado pervertido. Si, era raro, demasiado, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado esa parte de él.

_"Todos los hombres son iguales"._

Eso es lo que, seguramente, Rukia le hubiera dicho.

Rukia...

¿Porque todo lo que veía lo terminaba relacionando con Rukia?

Estar enamorado era algo muy problemático. Sobre todo los continuos cosquilleos que aparecían cuando se le acercaba demasiado. O simplemente con el hecho de pensar en ella.

—Ne, Ichigo, ¿Ya pensando en tu conejita?—La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus lujuriosos pensamientos.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Me piensas decir que hacemos aquí?

—Solo celebramos que mi querido hijo se ha convertido en un hombre—Kurosaki Isshin parecía estar muy orgulloso. Ichigo rogó con toda su alma que su padre no se haya enterado de su relación con la Kuchiki.

— ¡Jo! ¡Hijo, eres un picaron! Ve que enterarme por rumores, eso no es bueno, pero aun así estoy muy feliz de que mi querido hijo ¡por fin haya besado a una mujer! ¡Y por lo que he escuchado una muy linda! ¿Cuándo la traerás a casa para que su suegro la conozca?

Su padre hablaba y hablaba y él no le picaba ni una sola palabra. Le había perdido el hilo a la conversación, sabía que no debía haber preguntado. Cerró los ojos, tratando de no llevar más halla sus pensamientos. Pero el lugar en el que se encontraban no era de mucha ayuda...

— ¡Camarera! ¡Un trago de los buenos para celebrar!—Escuchó gritar a su padre.

—Aquí tiene señor, el mejor vino de la casa.

Abrió los ojos. La voz había sonado tan sexy que su lado machista y pervertido tuvo que intervenir. La muchacha era muy guapa, y su gran desarrollado cuerpo se dejaba a una gran visión, gracias al traje que usaba: Conejita Playboy. Con esas mallas tipo red negras, esos tacones altos y rojos, aquellas orejitas blancas, su cara pintada graciosamente imitando a un conejo y ese traje rojo pasión demasiado pegado a su cuerpo...

_"Rukia se vería mejor en él"_

Cuando se dio cuenta, su padre había caído dormido en la mesa.

¿Estaba imaginando cosas?

Sabía que sus compañeras de clase eran chismosas pero jamás creyó que sus comentarios fueran ciertos.

Pero allí estaba ella.

Kuchiki Rukia, con ese traje sexy, mirándole... sensualmente...

Dio gracias a Kami que su padre ya estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para ver aquello.

—Cierra la boca que se te sale la baba—Le dijo Rukia, con una sonrisa ampliamente traviesa, recogiendo los vasos vacíos de la mesa.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—Preguntó, tratando inútilmente de no tartamudear.

—Trabajando. —Sonrío irónicamente.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó para regresar con dos vasos más de vino. Cuando le servía el suyo a Ichigo, se inclinó lo suficiente para que la abertura de su traje creciera y sus pechos respiraran un poco, cosa que por Ichigo no pasó desapercibida.

—No te preocupes, puedo conservar el traje—Le susurró. En un tojo sexy.

Y se fue.

Ichigo colapsó en su interior.

No sabía de donde había sacado ese lado pervertido, pero... si Rukia se pondría ese traje de nuevo...

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia una pequeña hoja de papel en la mesa.

_"Nos vemos esta noche"_

Sonrió. Ella sí sabía cómo complacerlo.

Apoyó su codo en la mesa, y con su mano sostuvo su barbilla, observando el lugar exacto en el que su "conejita" había desaparecido.

—Esta será una noche muy larga...

* * *

Quieran o no todos los hombres son unos pervertidos xD Así que aquí sacamos el lado travieso de nuestra Rukia para joder a Ichigo.

Bueno... perdón! Dije que el domingo pasado lo subiria pero se me fue porque tenía que estudiar para mate TT y aún así no me fue muy bien... buu!

Cuidense mucho y gracias por sus multiples comentarios que siempre hacen feliz a esta autora!

Un beso, Kumi.


	4. Sueños extraños

Bleach no es mío, yo solo tomo prestados a los personajes para hacer de ellos lo que me plasca :)

Dedicado a mi amiga Tuli-chan.

* * *

**Little Bunny**

* * *

**4.**

**"Sueños extraños"**

_· Como odiaba a ese conejo, fruto de sus horribles pesadillas e impedimento de sus sueños eróticos... ·_

* * *

_—Ne, Ichigo ¿No quieres jugar un rato conmigo?_

_—Maldición Rukia, estas jodidamente sexy hoy._

_Y él la tomo por la cintura, acercándola peligrosamente a él._

_Ella seguía teniendo esa expresión de inocencia en la cara, inevitablemente excitante. _

_—Te voy a hacer temblar, Rukia..._

_Los gemidos de la morena lo estaban sacando se sí. No podía más, lo sentía tan cerca... Cuando Rukia dejo de moverse. Ya no la escuchó más._

_Abrió los ojos buscando la respuesta a tal quietud._

_Bajo él, ya no había una Kuchiki Rukia, sino un gran conejo blanco y peludito, increíblemente tierno..._

— ¡AHHHHH!

Despertó, agitado y sumamente asustado.

¿Qué sueño era ese?

Buscó con los ojos a su compañera, recordando que había salido a la Soul Sociaty por un llamado de su Nii-sama; si mal no recordaba, ya debería haber regresado.

Se frotó los ojos con sus manos, cansado de esas temibles pesadillas que últimamente lo asaltaban. Ruidos llegaron a sus oídos, miró al causante: el conejo que le había regalado su padre a Rukia por su cumpleaños. Ni siquiera podía creer que había accedido a dejar quedarse en su habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?—Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

— ¿Eh?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Un fuerte golpe lo asaltó de improvisto.

— ¿Eres tonto o qué? Te dije millones de veces que le dieras de comer a Chun!

—Yo también te amo...—Dijo Ichigo, con las manos en la cabeza.

—Ven Chun, mami ya vino por ti—Rukia se acercó a la jaula del pequeño conejito y lo sostuvo en brazos. Ichigo hizo una mueca de asco. —No tengas miedo.

—Me voy a dormir.

En esos momentos era lo único que quería hacer. Dormir. Ahora que Rukia estaba para cuidar del pequeño Chun, él podría dormir sin preocuparse por las pesadillas de esos odiosos conejos.

Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, volvería a soñar con Rukia...

—Buenas noches, mi querido Chun.

_"Odio a ese conejo"._

* * *

Aquí estoy de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado! Nya les quite la esena pervertida xD pero pronto tendran sus dosis (porque sí ya varios me lo han pedido... ya vere que hago u.u). Como pudieron apreciar, Chun es el conejito querido de Rukia, que no será la única vez que aparesca, Chun fue creado precisamente para molestar y joder a Ichigo xD

Nos vemos pronto! Sigo esperando sus sugerencias que todas son bien recibidas! Y todas han sido muy buenas o.o jiji Gracias en serio!

Un bezo, Kumi n.n


End file.
